1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional skateboard is composed of a plate, a base plate, trucks having through holes, fastening levers passing through the through holes of the trucks and fastening the trucks to the base plate, buffer members disposed between the fastening levers and the through holes, and wheels pivotally mounted on two ends of the trucks.
The conventional skateboard is designed to slide on even roadways. The buffering members, though facilitating veer of the skateboard, cannot help the skateboard to slide on uneven roadways, not to mention stairs.
Hence, it would be a task for manufacturers in the art to provide a skateboard assembly, so as to allow users to use the skateboard on uneven roadways, and particularly, stairs.